The Butterfly Feeling
by Catch Fireflies
Summary: A Rex realization. Updated- longer.


_Okay, hello again!  
>I've decided to lengthen this.<br>I feel like it's a bit better this way.  
>Anyway~ I hope you enjoy it!<em>

**xx **

Rex preferred women. He did. In fact, he always thought the idea of being with another man was extremely unappealing.

Then Weevil came along.

Rex found himself very conflicted. He became attached to Weevil and cared for him greatly— as a friend, of course. Rex wanted to protect Weevil. He wanted to make sure no one hurt him in any way. That was a perfectly okay intention for him to have. That's what friends did for each other. Right?

But there was always that part of him that thought Weevil was beautiful. There was that part of him that became nervous if Weevil got close to him; the part that warmed up every time Weevil smiled.

These feelings stirred within Rex for a very long time. Often, he fought them and buried them deeply within his mind for a little while. But as soon as he saw Weevil, they would swarm his body and mind once more like butterflies.

Rex chuckled. _Weevs would like that analogy_, he thought.

Rex then stood up. He took his hat off and ran his hands through his soft mane of hair. He watched Weevil for a few more moments. It seemed as if the teal-haired boy was lost in his activity. The grin remained on Rex's face as he saw Weevil gracefully reach up and grasp a firefly. There was that warm feeling again, and the tickling in his stomach and knees.

That was it.

Rex put his hat in his back pocket and began to make his way deeper into the large backyard. Approaching Weevil, he admired the luminescent insects that surrounded them.

Weevil turned around and smiled.

Without hesitation, Rex finally let his feelings free. He swiftly snaked his arms around Weevil's tiny waist and pulled him close, grinning at the surprised expression on his friend's face.

"Wh-what are you doing, Rex?" Weevil asked, blushing furiously.

The older boy said nothing. He removed the round, yellow frames from Weevil's face and gently tossed them onto the grass. Rex then placed a hand on Weevil's flushed cheek and looked down at him; the other hand still on the small of his back.

Weevil stared up at Rex wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked, searching for an explanation for this sudden, forward behavior.

Rex smiled gently.

"Whenever I'm around you I get these crazy feelings. They're like butterflies because they make me feel really tingly and warm and stuff…"

An amused expression appeared on Weevil's reddened face.

Rex scowled.

"That sounded better in my head," he mumbled, leaning down to touch his nose to Weevil's.

"R-Rex…?" Weevil squeaked nervously.

"You're my exception." Rex stated a-matter-of-factly.

With that, he softly pressed his lips against Weevil's.

Weevil's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes shot open wider than he thought they could and he felt that his entire body was lit on fire. He could believe what was happening—he couldn't think. As hot as his body felt, he was frozen; unsure of what to do or how to react. He'd felt something for Rex as soon as he'd met him, much to his dismay. Weevil spent his entire life withdrawn and alone, untrusting of anyone aside from his parents. To Weevil, people were all the same. Mindless bullies who misinterpreted his love for insects and nature as weird and gross. When he met Rex, he was caught off guard. No one had ever been so enthusiastic and determined to be his friend. This annoyed Weevil. Weevil didn't need anyone. What made this brute think he was special?

He was special, though. He _is_. That careless dinosaur stomped all over the wall he spent so long putting up. He did it as soon as he entered Weevil's life and had absolutely no idea.

Through all of this time, as Weevil was unwillingly falling in love with the boy who had barged into his life declaring friendship, he was positive Rex liked girls. Rex always talked about women he found attractive and Weevil found himself growing jealous; often teasing Rex on his rotten luck with the opposite sex. As much as the younger boy tried pushing away any feelings (aside from irritation) he had toward Rex, part of him always hoped that his teasing would open those deep, cerulean eyes to something else—to him.

Rex pulled away a moment later. He was grinning proudly and a light pink tinged his cheeks. He released his hold on Weevil and was completely satisfied. It felt right, kissing his friend, as part of him knew it would.

Weevil remained silent, looking up at the brunet, completely stunned. He raised a hand and lightly touched a finger to his lips.

Rex tilted his head and examined the flushed, smaller boy. He always had a feeling Weevil liked him in that way. He'd always catch him staring or blushing, but it could have just been Rex's arrogant imagination. Rex did notice how Weevil would have a tendency to find something wrong in every girl Rex was interested in. He also noticed that Weevil himself never spoke about females—not in the way a regular guy would, anyway. A smile slowly began to form on Rex's face.

In the time they spent together, for those few years, Rex noticed that Weevil grew into a very feminine and _pretty_ teenage boy; starting with his petite physique, his fair complexion, and his huge, palatinate eyes. Whenever Weevil didn't have his signature frames on, Rex observed the long eyelashes that elegantly draped over his eyes. He often bet they were soft and tickly; and then would scold himself, wondering why on Earth that would even cross his mind. Everything about him was clean and he was always well-dressed, smelling sweet and floral. Whenever they went out together Weevil would carry a stylish looking messenger bag in which he kept things like a nail file, hand sanitzer, and this lotion called Butterfly Flower. Rex assumed that's where his scent came from and noted Weevil's soft, manicured hands. And when he wasn't collecting honey from his bee hives or catching butterflies, Weevil was creating beautiful floral arrangements with his mother. Rex once caught Weevil listening to Katy Perry and never let him live it down since.

The smile on his face grew.

"R-Rex…?"

"What is it, Weevs?"

Rex pulled Weevil into his arms again, hugging him tenderly.

Weevil instinctively jumped back from Rex's embrace, looking at him suspiciously.

_Is this a joke? What did he mean, I'm his exception? Is he mocking me?_

The older boy looked down at him, almost hurt.

"Hey, let me hug you!"

Weevil scowled, flushing deeply.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

Rex sighed, smiling slightly.

"I told you. You're my exception."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I love you. I wanna be with you, Weevs. I don't want anyone else,"

Weevil's eyes widened.

"I-is this…"

"It's not a joke."

All it took was a glance up at Rex's face to tell that he wasn't kidding. His serious expression was tinted with pink. But of course Weevil was avoiding eye contact. Rex put his hands on Weevil's shoulders.

"Look at me. Come on."

Weevil's blue eyes shifted to Rex. He was pouting, as per usual. Pouting and blushing deeply. His heart had been racing so fast throughout all of this that Weevil was worried he might faint.

Rex's expression softened as he released his grip on Weevil's shoulders and laughed lightly.

"You look so freaking cute. And I've always wanted to say that."

Weevil felt his ears burn.

"Why didn't you?" he asked quietly. "It's not like I would have rejected any advances. I'm sure you knew that."

Rex grinned, avoiding the question. He didn't think it was the right moment to discuss his sexuality struggle.

"Yeah, I think I did. All that staring and blushing…and the Katy Perry…" he snickered.

Weevil scoffed and smacked Rex.

"You're such an ass."

"So that's a yes, then? You'll be with me?"

"…You're such an ass."

Rex's grin widened.


End file.
